ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hollow Earth Expedition: The Series
Hollow Earth Expedition is a 2016 science fiction adventure web television series created and produced by Steven Spielberg. It is based on the Hollow Earth Expedition role playing game published by Exile Game Studio. The series features characters from many Pulp Fiction stories by various authors. Plot Set in 1939, after rumors about Hollow Earth, a vast underground world inhabited by prehistoric creatures and a host of lost civilizations is supposedly discovered At the same time, Nazi Germany also has its sights on the underground world and sets the Thule Society led by the sinister Dr. Wolfram von Wartenburg to try and conquer it for Germany. Cast and Characters The Expedition * Richard Armitage as Sir John Roxton (Season 1-7) - An English big game hunter and the Hunter of the expedition. He is also the leader of the expedition and has a dry sense of humor, he and Dian Innes eventually become lovers and later have a baby boy. His name taken is taken from the Lost World by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. * Craig Lamar Taylor of Zambo Gomez (Season 1-7) - An African American man and the Doctor the of expedition. He is also a field biologist and has knowledge of the prehistoric creatures who dwell in Hollow Earth. * Meaghan Rath as Dian Innes (Season 1-7) - A Kiowa woman and the Explorer of the expedition. Her reason for coming on the expedition was so she could collect some treasures from Hollow Earth, despite her occasional selfishness she does care for her team mates. She and the John Roxton fall in love with each other and later have a baby boy. Her name is taken from the Pellucidar series by Edgar Rice Burroughs. * John Barrowman as Doc Savage (Season 1-7) - An American man and the Adventurer of the expedition. * Ruth Bradley as Victoria Custer (Season 1-7) - A young American woman and the Reporter of the expedition. * Ross Noble as Prof. Samuel T. Philander (Season 1-5) - A British scientist and the Engineer of the expedition. * Jeffrey Tambor as Prof. Abner Perry (Season 1-7) - An American Professor from Yale and the Academic of the expedition. * Kelly Hu as Me Ling (Season 1-7) - An Occult investigator from Hong Kong and the Occultist of the Expedition * David Tennant as Thomas Aryton (Season 1-5) - A British man who was stranded in Hollow Earth six years earlier through unknown methods. The Thule Society * Karl Roden as Dr. Wolfram von Wartenburg (Season 1-7) - A high ranking member of the Thule Society and the main antagonist of the series. * Josefine Preuß as Eva Kliinsmann (Season 1-5) - A Locals of Hollow Earth * TBA as Captain William Flint (Season 1-7) - A Pirate captain and the King of all the pirates in Hollow Earth. * Andy Serkis as Simian (Season 5-7) - An Apeman who joins the expedition after Prof. Philander's death at the hands of Dr. Wartenburg. * Simone Kessell as Queen Myrina (Season 1-7) - * Jocelin Donahue as Sarah Briggs (Season 1-7) - The governess of Blood Bay who was appointed by Flint to govern the City in his absence. * TBA as Iron Tom (Season 1-7) - Blood Bay's constable * TBA as Nu - A Noble Savage tribesman who holds the title of Beastmaster Guest Characters * Albert Welling as Adolf Hitler - * TBA as Heinrich Himmler - Inhabitants of Hollow Earth Dinosaurs * Albertosaurus - * Archelon - * Brachiosaurus - * Brontosaurus - * Dimetrodon - * Plesiosaurus - * Protoceratops - * Pteranodon - * Stegosaurus - * Triceratops - * Tyrannosaurus Rex - * Velociraptor - Other Prehistoric Creatures * Aurochs - * Cave Bear - * Dinichthys - * Dire Wolf - * Equus - * Giant Ape - * Giant Spider - * Giant Unicorn - * Glyptodon - * Hyaenodon - * Irish Elk - * Kraken - * Leviathan - * Megalodon - * Roc - * Saber-Toothed Cat/Smilodon - * Woolly Mammoth - * Woolly Rhinoceros - Native Peoples * Cargo Cultists - * Noble Savages - * Cannibals - * Amazons - * Neanderthals - * Pirates - Beastmen * Apemen - * Lizardmen - * Molemen - Locations of Hollow Earth Hollow Earth is a vast subterranean world * Granite House - A cave that Aryton made his home after he was stranded in Hollow Earth and later becomes the base of the expedition. * Blood Bay - The largest and most notorious pirate settlement in all of Hollow Earth. Located in a sheltered cove, it resembles the shabby and violent pirate settlements found in the Bahamas during the late 17th and early 18th centuries. It is protected by a massive wall which is used to keep out the vicious dinosaurs and marauding natives that are sometimes drawn to it, it is supposedly located near the Bermuda Triangle which supplies it with ships to blunder and commandeer. It is governed by Sarah Briggs. * Themiscyra - The City of the Amazons of Hollow Earth and named for the one from the ancient Greek Legend. * Atlantis - * Shangri-La - Groups * The Thule Society - * Terra Arcanum - Episodes Season 1 # The Journey Begins Part 1 - # The Journey Begins Part 2 - Season 2 # Season 3 # Trivia *The shows special effects were done by the Mill, the company who also did the special effects for Walking with Dinosaurs and Primeval. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Science Fiction Category:Action/Adventure Category:Romance Category:Drama